


Buying a Bard: 2

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Buying a Bard [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, sugar baby Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt is paying for Jaskiers bed and board so that he’ll create songs for him, but begins to enjoy “owning” Jaskier. This particular part has: more plot|dom vibes|new feelings*~*~*~ haha enjoyy xx (originally on my Hail Hail Satan Tumblr)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Buying a Bard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Buying a Bard: 2

Geralt woke up feeling well rested for a change. He had nothing planned for the first time in weeks. He sat up in bed and looked down at the bundle of sheets on the floor, wrapping up a sleeping bard. He watched it slowly rise and fall with each breath. Geralt stood up and got dressed, then stood in front of the mirror near the bards feet to tidy his hair. He could feel a change in the air, a difference in emotion, and he knew the bard was awake. He decided to wait 5 minutes before speaking.

"How long have you been watching me?"

Geralt asked, knowing fine well.

Jaskier stuttered.

"I, um, sorry I literally just woke up. Sleep well? I did. Great. You know I might even enjoy the floor better than the bed, you made the wrong choice!"

He lied. Rubbing his eyes. Pulling the covers around him hoping this would hide his embarrassment.

Geralt internally smiled and pulled his boots on.

"Get dressed. I’ll meet you downstairs."

"What are we doing?"

Jaskier asked, confused. He hadn’t met a witcher before and wondered if they were all this matter of fact and mysterious.

Geralt got down to eye level with Jaskier.

"I’m not paying you to ask questions."

Geralt didn’t know why he felt the need to put slight panic into Jaskier, but he knew he enjoyed doing it. Once he felt he had the bards full attention, he broke the atmosphere by standing and walking towards the door. Without looking at him, he continued.

"I’m taking you into town to get you some new things for… work. Be quick. I don’t want to be kept waiting."

And with that, he left. Jaskier had never been lost for words until now. He wasn’t usually one for being told what to do, but he was mesmerised by the blonde man. He didn’t even stop to get annoyed at Geralt. He simply got dressed and went downstairs.

_____________________________________

It wasn’t far into town. Once they got there Geralt took Jaskier into a tailors.

"Geralt."

Jaskier whispered.

"This is, well lets say, this isn’t a place I would normally purchase clothing from. I-"

Geralt picked an outfit out for Jaskier, ignoring the bards worries. Feeling an overwhelming urge to control the situation, he responded.

"Go and try these on. I told you, my money, my rules. And we’ll stick with Sir for now."

Jaskier felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He took a deep breath in through his nose and took the clothes. Geralt made him nervous.

"Yes,"

He paused.

"Sir."

Jaskier got dressed and opened the curtain. He’d never had clothes like this before. He looked like he was going to perform for a queen rather than the usual inns he’s used to. Geralt stood and walked round him slowly. He pulled at the hem of the shirt, drew his hands across his shoulder blades, smoothing the material. Then walked back round to face him.

"Are you comfortable?"

"In the clothes, yes. As a person-"

Geralt walked away from him mid sentence. This bothered Jaskier as he liked attention, and right now, for some reason, he wanted Geralts attention.

"We’ll take the outfit."

Geralt exchanged money with the tender. Then gestured to Jaskier to get dressed in his old clothes again. Once he was out of sight, Geralt smiled to himself. This was the first time he’d had fun in a long time. Once the bard left the changing room, Geralt took the bag of clothes from him and they left.

______________________________________

On the way back to the inn Geralt let Jaskier talk at him. Asking constant questions about his life, which were met with one word answers or grunts. Like before, Geralt sort of enjoyed letting it wash over him. After asking each question, Jaskier answered them about himself as if he’d been asked. As they got to the door of the inn, Jaskier stopped.

"You know, this is going to be a long week if you stay this quiet. How am I meant to write about you if you wont talk to me."

Geralt passed Jaskier the bag from the tailors then leaned over the bard putting a hand on the wall behind him, just at his ear.

"What do you say?"

The bard was stunned.

"Wh- what?"

"What do you say? For the gifts."

"Oh. Oh. Thank you."

They made eye contact with each other.

"Thank you… sir."

Jaskier corrected himself, anxiously.

Geralt straightened himself up.

"Go and get dressed, I’ll get you a drink when you come back down."

Geralt left the bard catching his breath outside and walked into the inn, smirking to himself. This was worth the money.


End file.
